Haunted By You
by multishipperatheart
Summary: Dean and Lisa Winchester hire a male nanny to take care of their son, Ben. Castiel Novack turns out to be more than Dean bargained for. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean and Lisa Winchester hire a male nanny to take care of their son, Ben. Castiel Novack turns out to be more than Dean bargained for.

Rating: M for later chapters

A/N: This is my first Destiel fic ever, and I'm a little nervous about it. So, I'm going to remain anonymous until, you know, my self-esteem as a writer is bigger.

_Dean's body shivered as a lone finger traveled down his chest, his breathing labored and ragged. He stared up into the darkness at the unknown person, the unseen face or body of his lover, and begged them desperately to touch him. "Please," he breathed, his hips lifting when he feels a hand graze his hipbone._

"Please," Dean sighed again before his eyes snap open and he shoots up into a sitting position with a gasp.

He groans at the tightness of his sweat pants and brings a trembling hand up to try and rub the dream out of his eyes. He's had this dream everyday for the past month, right after he and his wife had a huge fight about Dean's late hours and stopped having sex. He looked down at Lisa sleeping next to him and sighed. He didn't know it was possible to love and dislike someone at the same time. It was physically painful.

Slipping out of bed and down the hall, Dean opens the door to his son's room. 5-year-old Ben slept peacefully under camouflage cover, the stuffed tiger Dean got him for Christmas last year gripped tightly to his chest. Dean has never experienced loving someone so instantaneously and fiercely before. It's only rivaled by his love for his brother, Sam, but at times Dean thinks it might be stronger. He could've stayed there watching his son sleep the rest of the night if his stomach didn't start to churn.

A few moments later he's downstairs, the refrigerator door swung wide and his head poked inside as he searched for a midnight snack. He was so busy deciding whether he wanted the left over Chinese food or the remains of a pizza that he hadn't heard Lisa come down and stop in the archway of the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

He jumped at her voice, the pizza falling from his hands and his head slamming into the top of the fridge. "Fuck," he grumbled, rubbing his head absently as he stands up straight to look at his wife. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she answered immediately, her arms crossed over her chest. "This is the third time this week you've done this, Dean. What's going on?"

Dean frowned at his wife, trying his best to convey a nonchalant attitude. Was he going to tell his wife he's been dreaming about being fucked by some mystery person? Hell no. "It's nothing, Lis. I've just been having trouble sleeping. I'm sure it'll pass."

He slammed the refrigerator door shut at that, taking the pizza over to the kitchen table and plopping into a chair. Lisa moved to sit across from him, tucking some of dark hair behind her ears. "Listen, I've been thinking." She begins, tugging on her lower lip with her teeth.

"That's never good," Dean retorted with a grin, biting into his snack.  
>Lisa rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, you're at your Dad's auto shop a lot lately and my job has been taking a lot of my time and I think that since summer is almost here and we don't have anyone to watch Ben…. we should hire a nanny."<p>

Dean blinked, narrowing his eyes. "A nanny? Is that really necessary? What about your parents?"

"Dean," annoyance filled her tone. "Do you think it's fair to ask my parents to spend five days a week watching our kid, for nothing? Be serious."

He looked down at his pizza, still trying to mull this over. "I just don't like the idea of a stranger watching our son."

Lisa's gaze softened and she leaned forward, grasping Dean's forearm from across the table. "I know, and that's understandable. But he's going to be with strangers when he gets to school. And you can help me pick out the perfect person."

He looked up, his wife smiling hopefully at him. A sudden twinge of guilt hit him for the relationship getting a little cold. He tries smiling warmly, and nods. "Okay, okay. We can get a nanny."

Lisa grinned, leaning back in her chair. "Great. Because I already put out an add in the paper."

Two days later Dean found himself sitting on the couch next to his wife as girl after girl came through there door and handed them résumé's. Someone were nice enough, some were absolutely batshit. But none were right. He hadn't felt instantly okay with any of them, or comfortable with leaving his kid with them. As the last girl walked out the door, Dean let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his eyes. "This is impossible."

Lisa huffed, plopping down next to him on the couch. "You just have really high expectations. You're basically looking for Mary Poppins, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't exist."

Dean dropped his hand from his eyes, shooting a sideways glare at his wife. "First of all, Mary Poppins will live forever in our hearts," He responded dryly. "Secondly, I think having high expectations for someone who's going to be in charge of our child's safety isn't the worst thing to have."

Lisa opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell rings. She furrows her brow, getting up. "I thought that was the last one."

Dean shrugged, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes as Lisa disappears into the entryway of the house. He hears murmurs and the sound of feet, but his eyes remain closed. "Dean, this is Castiel Novak."

His head lifted at the introduction, about to make a comment on the name. He stopped short, blinking back surprise. There, standing next to his wife, was a dark haired man. He wore a grey shirt, and dark jeans. His hair was a neat mess and his blue eyes held Dean's gaze steadily. "Uh, hello."

Castiel smiled politely, sticking his hand out and down toward Dean. "Hello, you must be Mr. Winchester?" His finger wrapped around Dean's hand and shook firmly.

"Yes," Dean almost squeaked, clearing his throat. "Dean. You can call me Dean." Castiel smiled appreciatively, and Dean gestured toward the chair in front of him. "Please take a seat."

Castiel did as he was told, Lisa coming around and sitting next to Dean on the couch. His wife skimmed the man's résumé while Dean tried not to make his intrigue obvious. Castiel sat politely, leaning back into the chair while his eyes scanned the living room. "You have a lovely home."

Lisa looked up at that, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Novak. I put a lot of work into it."

Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, looking at Castiel. "So, it says on your résumé that you were a nanny for the last family for four years. Why did you leave?"

Castiel smiled sadly, "Unfortunately the children grew up and didn't really need me anymore. Hazard of my job I guess."

Dean nodded, "Where'd you get a name like Castiel?" He blurted next, receiving an elbow in his side from Lisa.

Chuckling, Castiel waved his hand at Lisa. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. Castiel is the angel of Thursday. That was the day I was born and my parents were…religious."

A hint of sadness and bitterness flashed in Castiel's eyes at the mention of his parents, and Dean lifted his eyebrows in interest. Lisa spoke next, clearing her throat. "Why do you think that you are the best person for this job?"

Castiel chewed on his lip as he thought of his answer, and Dean's eyes flicked to his mouth for a fraction of a second. "Honestly, I've just always been good with kids. It's been effortless, which is a blessing. I sort of fell into this job. I'd been looking for a employment after leaving the family business and a friend of mine had mentioned that someone from his job needed a nanny. Four years later, that job ended and here I am."

Dean wanted to ask about the family business but he could feel his wife fidget beside him. He turns his head toward her and sees instantly that she wants to hire this man. She smiles nervously at him, her eyebrows raised. She mouthed please at him and he huffed, nodded his head sharply. She smiled brightly and turned to Castiel. "Mr. Novak, you are hired."

His eyes widen and he smiles. "Really? That's great!" He gets up and sticks his hand out toward them.

Lisa shakes it first, Dean starting for the front door. He held it open as he waited for his wife to let the man's hand go." I'm very excited. Come over on Monday and we'll introduce you to Ben. His last day of school's today."

Castiel nodded as Lisa spoke, and stepped into the doorway. Turning back, he grasped Dean's hand in another handshake and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday?"

Dean nodded, ignoring the slight tingle in his hand as he lets go of Castiel's. He pushes the door shut when he sees Castiel get into his car and turns to his wife, who's grin is still present on her face. "Well, I wasn't expecting a manny."

That night Dean dreamt of his mystery lover, their hands pressing hot trails into Dean's skin. But something had changed. Suddenly the mystery lover wasn't a mystery anymore. Suddenly they had a face, and Dean shoots up into a sitting position with Castiel's name on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. Hope none of you lost interest. BIG SHOUT OUT: To Lissie, my beta. You are my spirit animal and I love you for this. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

_ The strong hand gripped him firmly, sweeping its fingers expertly over Dean's skin. He arched into the touch with whimpers and pleads. Desire blinded him from anything else and his eyes were locked with Cas'. "Please."_

Dean sprung up, cursing. The weekend had been filled with restless nights and dreams of his new nanny. He pushed the covers off of him after he realized that Lisa was already up, the reminder of his dream straining against the fabric of his pants. Making his way to the bathroom, he lets out a frustrated huff. Why was Castiel suddenly the star of his dreams? He didn't even know this man. This MAN. That's what freaked him out the most. He'd lived his life being attracted to women and he'd never had a problem with guys liking other guys, but it was never his thing. Now, suddenly, the only thing that turns him on is the idea of Castiel's hands on him. Of his lips. He shuddered at the desire that washed over him.

The cold water of the shower snapped him from his train of thought and he closed his eyes against it as it ran down his body. He knew that it was no use. He was going to have to take care of this himself but his desperation still drove him into trying the cold-water. He groaned in frustration, finally wrapping his fingers around himself. His strokes were quick and erratic, desperate for a release so he could start his day and try to forget. His head rolled down, tucking his chin into his chest as the familiar burn of a building release started at the pit of his stomach. His mind went to his dream. His hand became Castiel's and his orgasm came swiftly. "Fuck," he moaned as he washed the reminisce of it off of his hand. He finished his morning routine, the shame fading to almost non-existent as he entered the kitchen. He smiled fondly at Ben who was seated at the table with a bowl of cheerios. "Good morning buddy."

Ben looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi daddy! I'm eating cheerios." He states proudly, holding out a dripping spoonful of the cereal. Dean nodded, chuckling as he poured his coffee. "Yeah you are. Are you managing to get some of it into your mouth?"

"Yes," Ben mumbled around his spoon, a glob of cereal falling onto the table.

Dean snorts and looks up from his son at the sound of Lisa's voice from the entryway. "Good morning," she chimed.

He smiled, a ping of guilt surfacing as she crossed the kitchen and kissed his lips. "Good morning. You're in a good mood." She chuckles a little and shrugged, taking Dean's mug out of his hands to sip at the coffee. "I slept really well, I guess." She handed his mug back. "And Castiel starts today."

Dean nods, clearing his throat and taking a sip of the coffee. His eyes fall from her gaze and he shuffles his feet. "Oh yeah," he murmured softly, his lips still pressing into his coffee cup.

Lisa didn't seem to notice his behavior, and if she had then she didn't let on to it because she moved past him toward Ben. "You still have the morning off, right? To show him the house and routine and stuff?" She asked, kissing Ben on the head.

Dean's stomach turned at the reminder. Shit. He had agreed to be the one to stay behind on the first day before they had hired anyone, knowing that Lisa's job wasn't as forgiving about missed mornings. He set the coffee cup down and nodded, trying to keep his face neutral. "Yeah. Bobby is working this morning. No one ever comes into the shop on Monday's anyway."

Being around Castiel was going to be awkward. Those were the facts and Dean was just going to have to accept it. He wasn't attracted to this man, he wasn't in love with this man, he hardly knew this man and yet he was the star of Dean's dreams as of late and that was awkward. His idea is that perhaps, after some time has gone by, the dreams will go back to the anonymous person. Perhaps once he got to know Castiel, once they formed a working relationship, it would change. That would make his life so much easier.

The morning routine goes by quickly and Lisa is out the door for work before Dean can finish his breakfast. Ben is seated on the couch, his eyes wide and interested as he watches some cartoon about an explorer and her monkey on the TV, and Dean is just about to sit with him after finishing his cereal when the door bell rings. Trying to ignore the turning in his stomach, he goes to answer it. Castiel stands in the doorway, a smile on his face and coffee in his hand. Dean smiles back, a bit forced, and steps aside. "Good morning, come on in."

Castiel nods, still smiling as he steps into the house. "Hello, Mr. Winchester. Good seeing you again."

"You can call me Dean." He responds automatically, ushering the man into the living room. "And this," He declares as they reach the back of the couch, his hand landing on his sons head. "is my son. He's in a cartoon induced coma right now."

Castiel chuckled, nodding as his eyes go from the boy to the TV. "Dora will do that to you."

Ben looks up when he hears another voice, his eyebrows raised. "Do you like Dora too?" his tone was one of shock, as if an adult knowing this cartoon was beyond him.

Castiel smirked, nodding. "You know what though? I think Boots is my favorite character."

Ben smiles at that, his eyes going back to the TV. Dean watched the exchange in fascination, his nerves slowly burning away. His trepidation about hiring this man was burning along with it. "Well, looks like Mr. Novak knows his stuff." He pointed out, amused.

Castiel snorted, looking back up at Dean. "Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure I've seen every episode at least twice."

Dean gives him a sympathetic smile, and then heads toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you around while he gets his morning fix."

They spend the better part of the morning walking around the house. Lisa had left a list of things Dean was to show Castiel while he was here and they went through them together. Ben joined them half way through, showing Castiel all of his favorite toys when they reached his room. "Do you want to do a puzzle Mister Castiel?"

Castiel smiled, sitting on the floor in front of a small table that Bed used to play on. "You know what, Ben? Puzzles are my favorite thing to do."

After the walk through they ended up back in the kitchen, and Dean found himself feeling ten times better than he had this morning. "You're pretty impressive, Mr. Novak. You seem to have a knack with children."

Castiel shrugs a bit sheepishly, leaning back against a counter. "So I've been told. I guess we just have a mutual understanding. And call me Castiel. Unless you want me to go back to Mr. Winchester."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, trying to determine if he detected sarcasm in his tone. "Fair enough," he says with a chuckle.

Dean stays for lunch, but quickly realizes he isn't needed. Ben has taken to Castiel almost immediately, talking his ear off all the way through their PB and J's. Dean watches in fascination, his eyes moving from his sons to Castiel as they discuss the benefits of swimming in the summer. "And, you know what else Mister Castiel?"

Castiel's eyebrows rose and Dean didn't know how he could fake interest so sincerely. The only answer was that he wasn't. "What's that, Ben?"

"If we go swimming, I'll share my goggles with you. That way you can see underwater. Your eyes won't sting or anything." Ben smiles brightly, proud of the idea of sharing.

After lunch Dean lets Castiel read Ben a book and soon after he is asleep. Dean was leaning against the doorframe, shaking his head. "He never falls asleep that fast," he whispered once they were in the hall.

Castiel shrugged, smiling. "Beginners luck."

They head down to the living room, Dean grabbing his wallet and keys. "Well then, I guess I'll leave you two for the rest of the day. Lisa should be home before me, since I missed the morning."

Dean's hand sticks out automatically, and Castiel takes it. The contact is brief, but Dean is acutely aware of it. It's still contact. "I'm glad we hired you, Castiel. You're very impressive."

Castiel's face turns a light shade of red. "Just doing my job."

With that Dean leaves. He spends all day at the shop, willing his mind to focus on the car. He comes home as dinner is finishing up and goes through the nightly routine. And in bed, as he slips into sleep, the idea of dreaming about Castiel is briefly okay. He almost let himself get excited about it. The last thing he thinks before slipping into unconsciousness is, "this is not good."


End file.
